


A Vessel

by Evil_Squirrel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: After all the Restorationists were arrested, Dina remains the only member of the group who wasn't titanized. Her punishment is bearing babies for the nation she hates. Stuck in a hard place, she's trying everything she can to escape from her new life, at least for a little while.Day 22: Drugged
Relationships: Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Vessel

Dina was staring at her mirror reflection, but didn’t pay much attention to it. She was grooming her hair even though it was already unnecessary given that her hair was about as combed as it could get. Her armband was restfully settled and waiting on the edge of the sink. Eldians were supposed to wear those when they walked outside their home, especially if they dared to venture outside the ghetto. The thing was… Dina wasn’t really at home here, she wouldn’t be at home anywhere anymore and two Marleyan guards were waiting outside of the bathroom.

There was no such a thing as privacy for an Eldian of a royal bloodline who planned a failed rebellion. Even during torture she managed to notice that she was treated differently to her comrades. Her fingers still remained unscathed, despite the guards reminding her she wouldn’t really need them for her purpose. When the rest of the Restorationists disappeared to be sent to Paradis, she was led there.

It turned out she was supposed to live here now, with the guards, cooks, a maid and sometimes visiting doctor. She could walk out only with permission since she wasn’t in the Liberio interment zone anymore. It was safer for them to keep her away from other Eldians, especially given the risk she might try to radicalize them.

The only reason she was still allowed to keep her human form was her new purpose; giving birth to babies with royal blood. Since Marleyan laws prohibited any sort of sexual intercourse between a Marleyan and an Eldian – and the guards reminded her quite often that they wouldn’t be interested in a rat anyway – another Eldian man from Liberio had to be found to procreate – her new doctor’s favorite word – with her.

Conrad was an interesting man. A lot older than her – he was in his early forties – worked in an archive, seemed nice. Before they got to the purpose of their meetings, he always chatted with her about his family and stuff happening in the world. He was very careful not to say anything that could make him and his family sent to Paradis.

She was sure that was the only reason he was doing this to her – they must’ve coerced him with threats against his family. She wouldn’t put it behind them. She also couldn’t really blame the man for choosing to hurt a woman he didn’t know and read about only in a newspaper that painted her as a terrorist and the reason Eldian children were scared to go outside for a month instead of endangering his family.

That didn’t change the fact he was the one hurting her. Whenever they were together, she was more scared of him than of the armed guards who took any opportunity to treat her as less than human. The fact he seemed nice most of the time scared – and hurt – her the most.

“How long before you’re done?” One of the guards asked.

Dina sighed. Her moments of privacy were over. Now, it was another time for a sort of nice conversation with a terrible continuation. This, over and over again until she becomes pregnant. And after giving birth, this will happen again and again until she gets too old to bear babies so she will become useless for them so they will probably shoot her or send to Paradis anyway.

She put on her armband and walked out the door. The guards gave her a stare, but she was used to it. Walking towards another torture session, she might hold her head high, but her steps were trembling and unsteady. She was digging her fingers into the fabric of her dress.

Her “suitor” was already in their living room. He immediately stood up from the comfortable armchair, took a bouquet of flowers that was on the small table between the two armchairs there and offered her his arm.

“Greetings, my dear. I’m glad we’re meeting again.” Dina just smiled and shook his arm. There was nothing to be glad about. What was in front of them was a not really honest conversation in front of guards and then rape.

Dina sat down into the other armchair, putting the flowers aside. They were quite nice. If only she got them in a different place, different time and from a different person.

Conrad pulled a bottle of wine out of a small bag he had. “I thought it would be nice if we could drink to Marley. Sure, it’s pretty cheap stuff, but I think it’s just nice enough for us.” He poured wine into two glasses and handed one to her while blinking. So he got what she was trying to say back then.

“To Marley,” Dina said and drank a bigger part of the glass in one sip. The man put his own glass down without drinking with a polite smile. That was just a confirmation. Whatever, the guards probably wouldn’t have anything against this since they wouldn’t have to scream at her to stop crying.

The window behind them kept letting the sunshine in. When she looked out of the window, she could see the wall of the internment zone. In a way, she was luckier than the majority of Eldians. However, how many would change their place with her? She came to the conclusion that there were some who would offer themselves up willingly for the service. The question was how willingly one could offer themselves up when they didn’t really have a chance to say no.

“Have you heard that lady Tybur is expecting another baby?” Why did he start that topic?

“No, I haven’t. Don’t they already have, like, two kids?” She wasn’t even sure why they didn’t force her to marry any of the male Tyburs. Was it because they were privileged enough to tell Marleyans they didn’t want her? How did they even select new people to be married into their family? Was there any incest?

“Sure, they have. Willy and his sister. Anyway, this was just some gossip I heard. Maybe it’s not true.”

“Which school do their kids even visit?” All she knew was that she never saw any of them in the internment zone school.

“As all members of the Tybur family, they’re getting the best education in the world and occasionally travel.” These last words sounded especially bitter to Dina. While all the other Eldians kept surviving in ghettos, the Tybur family thrived, not even having to use these humiliating armbands and for some reason Marleyans liked them.

“I wonder what kind of education our kid receives,” Dina said, staring into the glass. It might be too much, but she didn’t care enough about the safety of anyone in the room at the moment.

“I’m sure it will be the best one, right, guys?” Conrad looked at the guards who didn’t seem happy to be included in this conversation.

“It will be the one it deserves,” one of the guards answered in the most pissed tone he could make.

Conrad smiled nervously. “Anyway, I thought about potential names for the kid. William is nice, but did you consider Alfred?”

“That’s a nice name.” Dina didn’t really feel anything when saying that. It was a name. That was it. It wasn’t even that nice. She liked the name Zeke. The name she gave her son who was now with his grandparents and who might be used in the future the same way as she. Just the thought made her skin crawl.

She thought about naming the child after one of the Restorationists. Grisha would be too much on nose, but she could pick a name of somebody else.

“… Brigitte, Vera, Irina…” Dina continued nodding.

She didn’t really have a name for a girl. Some time ago, she considered Faye after her husband’s little sister. All she knew about her was that she got mauled by dogs as a child. Her husband still cried at the memory from time to time and she was supposed to both comfort him and push him further. With the right buttons pressed, Grisha was almost as vengeful as her family tried to raise her to be.

Sure, the relationship started as arranged, but after some time spent by planning impossible revolutions, telling each other Eldian stories that never happened and bonding over unjustly murdered relatives, they fell in love with each other. She saw no chance of that happening with Conrad though.

No. No Faye. After thinking about it, the choice seemed kind of tasteless.

“I’m glad you have so many names, but will we be able to name the baby?” She wouldn’t be surprised if Marleyans decided to take away that choice from them. They could just go and name the kid Helos or something similar. Or they could just say the kid doesn’t need a name and call them by a number or something.

“There’s no reason they wouldn’t allow us to do that if we don’t pick Ymir or something like that.” Conrad’s optimism seemed a bit too much for this situation. “Is there something you want to say? You’re pretty silent today.”

“You know, I always imagined my child playing in a garden.” She didn’t. Never. For some reason, she started daydreaming about having a garden recently. Taking care of flowers could help her to get distracted from the life she was supposed to live now and maybe… just maybe… if she got the right herbs…

“Sounds nice. Kids need to move. I’m sure that if we ask, they will agree. It’s also in Marley’s interest for the child to be happy, after all.” Happy? Healthy maybe, but there was no way for her and her eventual children to lead a happy life like this.

Dina noticed more and more the feeling like her head was spinning. Good. It was about time. She gestured towards the man. “How about we go into our chamber?”

“Great idea,” the man smiled. Dina stood up, not really sure in her steps. Suddenly, waves of nausea hit her. She stumbled. Conrad caught her while the guards stared with disgust. Dina nodded at them as she made a few steps while gripping Conrad’s shoulder.

As the wave of nausea went abrupt, Dina had to let go and quickly run to the toilet, kneeling and vomiting while barely keeping her hair out of her face. She was drenched in cold sweat and her legs were shaking.

“I thought that…” Conrad was holding his head.

“You thought what?” Oh no. “Did you try to poison her, you rat?”

He didn’t, but it occurred to Dina now that this would be hard to explain. If he did try that, she wouldn’t really be mad at him though. Before she could say anything to his defense, another wave of nausea forced her to vomit.


End file.
